Happy Birthday Serge!
by Reaper's Shadow
Summary: [KIRGE] After the final battle, Serge misses Kid and wants her back more than anything. Can Glenn and the gang find some way to cheer him up without getting killed in the process? [Pairings Serge x Kid, some Glenn x Orlha, and implied Norris x Leena]


**Author's notes**: This story is dedicated to FinalFantasyChick190, who is pretty much one of the few writers that has inspired me to write my stories. Her kirges are all super awesome and so well written. And since no one has put up a kirge in such a long time, I decided to make my own since I won't be done with the other two stories for awhile.

Also, this story is not related to Final Cross/Trigger May Cry so don't expect to see Dante or Hiro in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Chrono Cross or any game for that matter.

**Happy birthday Serge!**

Serge sat on the sand of Opassa Beach alone. He had been sitting there for quite some time. He was waiting for someone. He was waiting for Kid. Over the course of his journey, he had made really good and trustworthy friends, but none of them could even come close to Kid. To Serge, she was the one person he needed the most and vice-versa. He remembered what happened on the day they were forced to separate as if it was yesterday…

**FLASHBACK**

Serge, Kid, Glenn, and Grobyc (my story my rules!) were doing their best to survive against the Time Devourer, but their bodies had started to weaken dramatically. Serge was knocked to the ground as the beast struck him against his chest.

"Come on!"said Serge as he got up. "Is that the best you can do!?"

The beast launched another tentacle, but made Kid his target. Kid closed her eyes and held her arms defensively, ready for the impact of the attack, but it never came. She opened her eyes to discover that Serge had jumped in front of her and got stabbed in the stomach.

"NO!!!" she yelled. The Time Devourer took back its tentacle and Serge fell into Kid's arms.

He gave her a weak smile as the life from his body began to fade away. "Sorry…" He then closed his eyes.

"You idiot! Why did you have to die!?" Tears came from her eyes and hit Serge's face. "You promised we would get through this together! Why did you have to…" She didn't finish her sentence because she fell to her knees and broke down crying. She didn't even care about the Time Devourer anymore. Now that Serge was gone, what was the point?

Glenn, who watched the scene from a distance, ran up to Kid and picked her up buy her arm.

"Come on! Me and Grobyc still need your help to defeat this beast!" He pointed to Grobyc, who was actually getting tired as he dodged all of the beast's crazy elemental attacks.

"What's da bloody fuckin' point anymore!?" Her tone was both sad and angry. "He's gone in case you have forgotten! Tell me, what's da point in any of this!?"

"I haven't forgotten!" His grip on his Einlanzers had tightened. "And last time I checked, you were never this weak! You would fight no matter how powerful the enemy was or how terrible the situation is. Serge sacrificed his life to make sure you lived, so don't you dare throw that away!"

Kid was actually speechless, but Glenn did make a point. She dried her tears and turned to face the beast. "You're right, mate. I hafta try! For Serge!" She was about to run to fight, but turned around to face Glenn. "Oi! And thanks mate!" And she ran off once again. Glenn soon caught up to her and the fight resumed.

Kid was unleashing everything she had against the Time Devourer, but it wasn't enough. She eventually got hit by one of its tentacles and fell to the ground. Glenn and Grobyc tried to go to her aid, but were knocked away by a Deluge element. The tentacle was about to hit Kid straight in the chest, but someone had grabbed it and prevented it from hitting her.

Her eyes widened at the person who just saved her. "Serge!?" She smiled. "You're actually alive, mate!?"

Serge took out the Mastermune and cut the tentacle off. He threw the tip at the Time Devourer and it shrieked in pain as it collided with its side. He turned around and smiled at Kid. "Of course! I won't die that easily! I still have to keep that promise don't I?"

Kid blushed a little and hugged Serge. She then whispered into his ear, "Good to have you back."

"Good to be back." Serge returned the hug.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!" Shouted Glenn. Serge and Kid immediately separated and looked away from each other while blushing madly.

"We-could-use-some-assistance." Said Grobyc as he dodged an Iceblast element.

"But how do we beat this bugga?" said Kid.

"The Chrono Cross." Said Serge. "If we use this, then we can free Schala and wipe that thing out for good."

"How do we use it genius?" replied Glenn sarcastically as he dodged an incoming tentacle.

"We cast the elements in the order of yellow, red, green, blue, black, and white."

"Are you sure?"

"Does Karsh like Riddle?" Serge smirked. So did Glenn. He already knew the answer.

After managing to cast the Chrono Cross and defeating the Time Devourer, Schala had begun talking to them and told them that they would lose their memory of this adventure and be separated. Everyone was sad to say the least.

"Grobyc-will-miss-allies." replied the cyborg with a hint of sadness in its voice.

"You don't have to call us allies." Said Glenn, patting Grobyc's back. "We're all friends, right?"

"Friends?" Though it wasn't noticeable, Grobyc smiled for the first time. "Yes. Friends."

"Some more than others…" He looked at Serge and Kid. "Like those two."

"SHUT UP!" Serge and Kid yelled simultaneously as they blushed again.

But after a couple of seconds passed by, they broke into laughter.

"Guess-it-is-time-for-Grobyc-to-go." said the cyborg as he started to fade away. "Something-other-than-fighting-huh? This-may-be-interesting…"

And just like that Grobyc disappeared.

Glenn began to fade away as well. "Well Serge, it's been fun. I'll be sure to step out of my brother's shadow and become a true dragoon, one my father would be proud of. Until we meet again!" And now Glenn had disappeared as well.

Now Serge and Kid were alone.

"First things first." Kid walked over to Serge and whacked him on the head.

"OW!" Serge put his hand on his head. "What was that for?"

"For makin' me worry. I thought you were dead! And how da hell did ya come back in da first place?"

He pulled out a white element that had the words Holy Healing on it. "By using this, but it did take awhile for my wound to heal." He looked at Kid straight in the eyes and she did the same. "I heard everything you said back there." He frowned as he looked at the floor. "Sorry."

"Oi! Ya already apologized mate!" Kid hugged him again tightly with tears running down her face. "Just don't eva do that again, or I'll kick your arse so hard you'll kiss the moons!"

Serge looked down at her and smiled sadly. He returned the hug and tears started to roll down his face as well. "Kid…"

She looked up at Serge.

"There something I wanted to tell you…"

"Yeah mate?"

"You see…I…I uhh…"

_'What the hell is wrong with you moron!?'_ said the voice in his head, _'Its three simple words for gods' sake! You can save the world and fight some supercomputer, yet you can't even express your true feelings!?"_

She started to grow impatient. _'What the bloody hell is takin' him so long!? I know he likes me, but why can't he say it? It's not like I'll turn him down!'_

Serge finally got focused and quit stammering. "Kid, we have known each other for awhile and…" He was cut off as he started to slowly fade away. "No! Not now!"

Kid only held him tighter. She didn't want him to go. "Just hurry and give me the short version!"

"I love you."

She smiled. "Luv ya too mate." The distance between their faces had closed and they finally kissed passionately, neither one of them wanted to let go of each other. It was cut short though when Serge's body had practically become transparent like a ghost and her hands just went through him.

"Serge…" She looked at him with a determined yet sad face. "We will meet again. I will neva to stop searchin' for ya! I promise!"

Serge smiled. "I know you will, and I'll be waiting. I won't forget!"

**END FLASHBACK**

Two months have passed since that day. When he arrived on the beach after the battle, he was surprised that he still remembered everything, but no one else remembered.

After about a month, everyone started to remember everything about their adventure. Serge was glad that everyone came to visit him and reminisce about old times, but he still wished Kid was by his side again. Thanks to that whole fading away thing, he thought he didn't get the chance to tell Kid his feelings the way he wanted to. He also wanted to hold her, kiss her, and be with her for the rest of his life.

"Kid…" He looked at the sea sadly. "I'd go out there and search for you myself, but what if you came here one day and I wasn't here?" He sighed. "Maybe Glenn was right. Maybe I should have told you my feelings before all of this stuff happened." He put his hand against his head. "I'm such an idiot!"

He walked away from the beach and headed straight home.

After sleeping for a few hours, he decided to polish the Mastermune. It was getting dusty since he didn't really fight anymore.

The weapon started to glow and speak. "Hey master! It's about time you gave us a bath!" The blade moved a little and Serge heard a cry of pain.

"Mune!" yelled a female voice from within the blade. "Don't insult Serge or he might just leave you in the rain to rust!"

"Sorry Doreen". A couple of seconds passed by before he thought of something. "Hey wait! Wouldn't you be in the rain to if I was in it?"

"Great." Serge heard a sarcastic male voice from within the Mastermune. "Mune figured out something by himself for once. It's a miracle!"

"Shut up Masa! At least I didn't become evil!"

"Moron! You did become evil, remember?"

"Will you two shut up!?" yelled Doreen, who's yell even made Serge flinch. "You are making Serge very irritated. I'm sure he wouldn't like you two to fight on his birthday."

Serge's eyes widened. "What are you talking about!? Today isn't my birthday!"

"Isn't today December 4th?"

Serge put down the Mastermune and looked around for the calendar in his house. His mother entered the door and saw him practically flipping over the couch to look for something.

"If you're looking for your presents, don't bother. I hid them somewhere even you wouldn't dare look or go to." She said as she smirked.

"Where? Leena's room?" Serge chuckled, but his brain finally processed what Marge fully said and looked at the ground. "So today is my birthday…I can't believe it's already here." His tone was sad, stripped of any joy.

"Why so glum? You should be happy. You're finally turning 18."

Serge ignored her. "I can't believe I lost track of time. All because I want to see her…"

"Maybe you should get some rest or something." Serge raised his head up to see his mother. "We can always celebrate tomorrow if you want to."

Serge walked away from her and went into his room. He picked up the Mastermune and the equipment to polish it and went downstairs. He looked at his mother and said, "I don't feel like celebrating at all."

His mother's eyes widened and Serge walked out of the house and went to the docks, hoping to be alone, but he really hoped that Kid was there.

--

Meanwhile…

Glenn and the rest of the Devas, minus his brother, were patrolling Fossil Valley for any sign of Shadow Cats. He looked at them and grinned. They could hardly even keep up with him. He was already far ahead of them. Glenn remembered when he remembered everything about his adventure. He tried to tell everyone else, but they all thought he was nuts, until they started to remember themselves. Once Viper remembered everything, he made Glenn into the leader of the 4 Devas. Karsh was a little jealous at first, but it soon faded away when he remembered the incident with Dario. He still blamed himself over his death, even though he was alive and well now.

"Come on you slowpokes!" he yelled. "Those shadow balls aren't going to kill themselves ya know!"

Karsh looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "Shadow balls?"

"What would you call them? I can't say fur balls since they don't even have that."

"Whatever." He jumped over to where Glenn and looked at him seriously. "So, today's junior's birthday eh? Don't tell me you still have that so called 'master plan' of yours?"

"So what if I do?"

"It ain't goin' to work. He hasn't left his home for awhile now. There ain't no way he's goin' to Viper's Manor for a party."

Glenn started to laugh.

"What's so funny!?"

"You. I have never seen you act like this before. Normally, you'd force someone to do something, right? You'd tell them, 'Quit moping around and do your job!' That's the Karsh I know. You have gone soft."

Karsh got Glenn into a headlock and gave him the hardest noggie he could while laughing. "Who's gone soft!? Tell me, who's gone soft!?"

Glenn tried to break free, but to no avail. "Not you okay! Let me go!" Karsh let him go and Glenn playfully glared at him. "Now that's the Karsh I remember. Always beating people up."

"Damn straight."

They both laughed, but were interrupted when Zoah and Marcy finally reached their destination.

"Are you two like done goofing around like idiots?" said Marcy, who was now getting bored. "And where are all the Shadow Cats?"

"Dunno. I heard a rumor that there's supposed to be only one, but it's supposed to be huge!"

"WELL" said Zoah, "YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY. THE BIGGER THEY ARE…" He was cut off when the beast emerged from hiding and used its paw to send Zoah flying into the stone wall.

"The more bones they break." Finished Karsh, who took out his axe. Glenn took out the Einlanzers and Marcy helped Zoah up and they prepared themselves for battle.

Glenn was about to strike, but saw a mysterious shadow above him. He looked closer and realized it was a girl. She kicked a machine that was next to her and it fired off a huge fireball at the beast, knocking it down. Glenn knew only one person could do that. And that person was Kid! He then saw more 5 Shadow Cats surround Kid and she was struggling to fend them off.

"You guys take care of that large one. I'm going to help that woman up there." And with that, Glenn jumped up the wall and prepared himself for the fight.

The Devas looked at him and then at the beast before them. "Why is he the leader again?" said Marcy.

"Don't know and don't care." Karsh pointed his axe at the beast. "All I want to do is beat the livin' hell outta this thing! It's been a long time since I face a worthy opponent!"

Meanwhile, when Glenn made it up there, he found out that the girl was actually Kid and that she was wearing a dress! But now she was lying on the ground after getting hit by a Shadow Cat.

"Hey! Over here!" He got the attention of the Shadow Cats and they charged at him. He prepared himself for the attack, but a large beam of energy hit all of them and they vanished. He looked around for the source and saw Grobyc reattaching his other arm.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Grobyc.

"No problem. I see Luccia fixed up your voice huh?"

"Yes. It's nice to know I can at least speak and act like a normal human being for once." Grobyc walked over to Kid, picked her up and held her in his arms. "Thank god she's alright. If Serge found out she was dead, I'd have no idea what he would do."

"I'm even more surprised that she's wearing a dress! I can't even imagine someone like her wearing something that girly!" He walked over to the edge of a cliff and looked on as Karsh and the others were dealing with the giant Shadow Cat. "So, when did she get back?"

"I found her here about an hour ago. At first she thought that I is was some kind of assassin or some ninja, but she finally came to her senses and realized it was me. We were going to go to Serge's house, but those Shadow Cats attacked us and we got separated." Another Shadow Cat emerged from hiding and charged at Grobyc. He quickly turned around and kicked it towards Glenn, who immediatley sliced it in half with his swords. You think that with Lynx gone for good that these beasts would just go away."

An idea suddenly came to Glenn and his face was filled with determination. Grobyc recognized that look instantly and became worried about his own safety. "I have an idea. You know that party we're having for Serge?"

"Yes. What do you have planned?"

"We give Serge Kid as our present."

"If we keep this from it for even a second, he'll kill us, or mainly you!"

"Why me?"

"Because it's your idea!"

"Just trust me on this! Nothing bad can happen." He looked back at the Devas and saw that they were struggling. "Shall we?"

Grobyc managed to smile a little bit. "Sure. I got some new weaponry I need to try out anyway." The two jumped off of the cliff and proceeded to slay the monster…

--

Meanwhile…

Serge sat on the dock and looked at the sea. He remembered the time he tried to tell Kid about his feelings towards her, but it didn't exactly go the way Serge wanted it to.

**FLASHBACK**

Serge looked at the sea while sitting on the pier. Tomorrow would be the day his friends would end this battle once and for all. But his mind was on something else. It was on Kid. Ever since he saw he in pain, he wanted to protect her no matter what. And when she told him about her childhood, he promised he would never leave her side. But he really didn't realize he loved her until his fight with Miguel, Leena's father. As Serge was on the brink of death, he asked him what was the most important thing to him. He told her it was Kid. He promised to be with her no matter what. He blamed himself for everything that happened to her. He wanted to set things right simply because he loved her. That gave him the strength to move on and defeat Miguel.

Serge sighed. "How am I going to tell her?"

Suddenly, Kid appeared behind him and said, "Tell who what?"

Serge immediately got up and looked at Kid while trying to hide his blush. "Nothing."

"Ya sure about that mate?"

"Yeah." He turned around to face the sea, but realized too late that he was on the edge of the pier and he tried to maintain his balance. He grabbed Kid's hands, but since he was heavier, they both fell in. Serge resurfaced and looked around frantically for Kid. She then appeared behind him and dunked him into the water.

"You numbskull! Why would ya think by holdin' on ta me would help ya?" She let him go and he resurfaced. He then splashed Kid in the face and smiled.

"Sorry." Kid splashed him in the face and smiled too. "What was that for?"

"For splashin' me, mate." She swam over to the pier and was about to get off, but Serge grabbed her from behind and threw her into the water.

"And that was for dunking me!" He was about to get out of the water, but Kid used an aquaball element and hit Serge with it. It wasn't too powerful, but it was powerful enough to knock Serge back into the water.

Serge resurfaced and looked at Kid. "Did you really have to use an element on me?" He then noticed that Kid was shivering. "Want to go back inside?"

She nodded and as she was getting out, she slipped, but Serge caught her and pulled her up. He used too much of his strength though and fell on the pier on his back. He felt something on top of him and found out that it was Kid. They both looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds until Kid decided to get off. They were both blushing as they went back into Serge's house and dried themselves off. After they were done, they both sat on the edge of Serge's bed.

"Kid, we need to talk."

"What's up mate? If ya goin' to apologize, forget it."

"That's not it." His tone became more serious, yet it was gentle at the same time. "We've known each other for a long time and I was wondering if…if…" He then noticed that they had somehow became too close to each other and that only increased his nervousness. "You see… I…"

"Yeah…" Their face became even closer until the Serge's door flew opened and Glenn and Orhla saw the couple.

"Awww. How cute!" said Orlha who was holding onto Glenn's arm.

Serge and Kid immediately separated from each other and blushed. Serge was the first to speak up. "What the hell are you guys doing in my room!?"

Glenn scratched the back of his head nervously before answering. "We just came up here to tell you guys that dinner is ready."

Orlha exited the room and Glenn was about to leave, but Serge hit him in arm hard when Kid wasn't looking and Glenn rubbed it. "What was that for!?"

"I was about to tell her how I feel you idiot!" Serge marched downstairs.

"Maybe if you told her earlier when you had the chance like every 5 seconds you wouldn't have this problem!" Glenn muttered under his breath. He was about to leave, but Kid walked up to him and kicked him in the shin. Even with armor on, he fell to the ground and was on one knee and looked at Kid. "What the hell!?"

She was silent and continued to walk downstairs.

After dinner, the gang decided to go to sleep early to save some of their energy. As soon as everyone was asleep though, Serge walked over to his balcony and found Kid leaning on the banister, gazing at the stars. She turned around and gave him a warm smile.

"You can't sleep either huh?"

Serge nodded and put his hands on the banister and they both looked at the sky. After a couple minutes passed, Kid turned her gaze onto Serge. "Serge?"

Serge turned to face her. "Yeah."

"What are we goin' to do after all this is over?" She looked down at the ground. She didn't want to ask these questions, but she felt she had to. "Everyone pretty much has a family or home to go to, but me."

Serge used his hand to gently turn her head to face him. She looked into his eyes and was mesmerized. "You can always stay here. Don't forget that I promised I would protect you and never leave you alone. We got this far by working together, for the most part, and all of us will get through this and live. That I promise."

She regained her smile and it turned into a smirk. "Thanks mate. So even if I'm in da shower you won't leave me alone?" Serge blushed into so many shades of red that he was practically glowing. Kid laughed at the site of it. "I'm just kiddin' mate." She looked up at the stars again. "What about Leena? Don't you think she might be a little jealous?"

Serge's blushed had died down, but not much. "Did you forget? She's in love with Norris." He looked up and gazed at the stars with Kid. "Besides, she's not exactly my type."

"What is your type then?"

Serge thought about it for a second and answered, "Someone strong, yet kind. As well as beautiful." He smiled to himself. "The perfect type of girl for me is…" He turned to face Kid, but it turned out that she fell asleep on the banister. Serge bowed his head in disappointment and carried Kid in his arms with her head against his chest. He laid her on his bed and covered her with a blanket. Maybe tomorrow, after the battle, he could finally tell her.

**END FLASHBACK**

Serge sighed at that memory. "Even if I did tell her back then, what difference would it have made?"

He continued to polish the Mastermune and held it up to see the edges.

Glenn entered Arni with Grobyc, minus Kid, and looked for Serge.

"When the hell did you get energy swords!?" said Glenn.

"I stole them from Porre. I do deserve them after being used as a Guinea pig."

"Did you also have to steal a freakin' rocket launcher as well!? We nearly got killed because of that!"

Grobyc scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. I'm still working on the bugs."

Glenn sighed. "Norris better not find out about you stealing from Porre or he's gonna flip." Glenn came to a stop and pointed at the pier. "And there's the birthday boy!"

They found him on the pier and, from their point of view, it looked like Serge was going to kill himself!

"Don't do it Serge!" yelled Glenn as he dashed towards Serge.

Serge saw him and put down the weapon. "Wait! Glenn! NO!" Glenn crashed into Serge and they were both sent flying into the water. They both resurfaced and Serge glared at him. "I was polishing my weapon you moron."

"Prove it!" Serge pointed at the equipment and Glenn nervously scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry." They both got out of the water. Grobyc quickly went to see if they were alright only to see Serge slap the back of Glenn's head, which caused Glenn to retaliate by rapidly punching his arm. Grobyc quickly separated the two.

"What!? I was just giving him his birthday punches."

"He's 18, not 29."

"Whatever." Glenn turned his attention towards Serge. "Listen, all of us are having a party for you, so you better get over to…"

"Not interested." Serge turned away from him. "I just want to be alone today."

"I had a feeling you might say no." Glenn took out a napkin and a bottle of chloroform. He was about to put the cloth on Serge's mouth, but Serge sensed it coming and knocked Glenn into the water.

"You are going to have to do…" He was cut off when Grobyc stabbed him with a needle and injected him with something. Serge began to grow tired all of a sudden. "Better than…that?" He fell into Grobyc's arms and he carried Serge over his shoulder.

"Come on Glenn. Quit playing around!" Grobyc ran off.

"Wait for me you miserable piece of scrap." Yelled Glenn as he tried to catch up.

--

"Ugh." Moaned Serge. "Where am I?" He tried to get up, but realized he was tied to a chair. He tried to get out, but the chains were too tough. "No choice." His body glowed with white energy as he floated above the floor. He released a large burst of energy and broke free from the chains. He landed on the ground safely.

"Calm down." said Grobyc as he approached Serge.

"Where am I!?"

Grobyc started to laugh. "You are at Viper Manor. This is also the place for your…" Everyone Serge knew and met over his adventure had jumped out of their hiding spots.

"BIRTHDAY PARTY!" They all shouted in unison.

Serge had an annoyed look on his face. "You injected me with something to make me sleepy just for some party!?"

Grobyc nodded calmly while a few of Serge's friends were actually frightened of him.

"With friends like you, who needs enemies!" Serge looked around and saw that they had put in a lot of effort into doing this. He sighed knowing he couldn't take the guilt for ruining his own party. "But since you guys went through so much trouble just for me… I guess it wouldn't hurt to party." Everyone cheered after hearing that.

Viper appeared after a couple minutes had passed. He told everyone that now was the time for Serge to receive his gifts. Karsh's gift was first and Serge was a little nervous about it, but it soon faded away when he saw that the gift was a Rainbow Swallow.

"That one's just in case your weapon decides to go evil again." Said Karsh who pointed at the Mastermune.

The weapon glowed white and hovered towards Karsh. "What did you say!?" yelled Masa and Mune. "That was one time!"

"I know, but you two maybe stupid enough to have it happen to ya again. Serge has to have a replacement weapon."

This enraged Masa and Mune and they showed their true forms by turning into small goblins. Karsh only laughed.

"These pipsqueaks are the legendary weapon's spirits!? That Fire Dragon was a hell of a lot bigger than you two small fry."

The two brothers looked at each other and clapped their hands against each other. They started to glow and a giant golden monster had replaced them.

"Who's puny now!?" Karsh looked around for his axe, but remembered that it was in his room.

He only had one thought on his mind and it was…RUN! Everyone laughed as they saw Masamune chase Karsh around. Eventually, they both became tired and decided to call it a truce.

Viper walked up to Serge. "As for my present to you, how would you like to become a Deva? I can always make room for you." Viper extended his hand. "What do you say?"

Serge thought about it for a second and looked at Viper. "On one condition: Glenn is still the leader. He's earned that spot and I'm not going to just take it away from him."

"Deal." Viper and Serge shook each other's hands and saluted before Viper walked away.

Glenn snuck up from behind Serge and patted him on the back. "Welcome to the Devas. And thanks for not taking my position as leader. But now you'll have to do whatever I say."

Serge only smirked. "And since when do I always follow orders?"

"Good point." He walked ahead of Serge. "Come on. My present to you is just down the hall."

They both walked down the hall and Serge tried to guess what his present was.

"Is it a robot or a new weapon?"

"Neither."

"It's not a prostitute or a stripper is it?"

"Hell no! Orlha would kill me if I did that."

They made it in front of Glenn's private room and Serge decided to be a smartass one more time. "You're not gonna say you…"

"Don't even finish that sentence pal." He put his hand on the door knob. "Get ready for the best gift you could possibly have!" He opened the door and Serge saw Kid on the bed wearing a dress.

"Kid!?" Kid immediately got up and ran to Serge. Serge took her into his arms and lifter her up. They were both smiling now that they were together again. Serge put her down and they both embraced each other.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you want to unwrap your present as quickly as possible!" Serge and Kid blushed an insane amount of red and saw Glenn laughing as he was leaving. What they didn't know was that Glenn stayed close to the door to hear what they were saying.

"Kid…" He stared deep into her sky blue eyes.

"Serge…" She stared into his ocean colored eyes.

There were a couple minutes of silence, but Serge was the one who broke it. "So…why didn't you come see me when you came back?"

"I tried to, but first there were those Shadow Cats, then one of those buggas knocked me out cold, and then I'm brought ere' by Glenn and he tells me I can't leave because of the plan he had. I tried to escape, but that damn Norris kept spottin' me." She held his hand in hers. "But at least I got to see you again."

"Kid…I want to do this the right way. If that's alright with you." She nodded. She already knew what he was going to say.

"Here goes nothing." He took in a deep breath. "Kid…We have known each other for a long time. We've been through so much together. From the very first moment you and I met, I knew that my life would never be the same. When you were poisoned by Lynx, I vowed to protect you. When you told me about your childhood, I vowed to never leave you alone. And before the final battle, I vowed that we would all be alive and well."

Kid's eyes were filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall. Not until he was done talking.

Serge continued, "The moment that I first felt my true feelings for you was when I thought you were dead, but I knew you were alive somewhere. I just knew it had to be true. At first, I tried to deny those feelings, but when Miguel almost killed me, he asked me what was the most important thing in this world was. I told him it was you. And that is when I truly accepted those feelings happily. And I knew I had to do everything I could to save you, even if it meant losing my own life. You are the one person who gives me the strength that I need to go on."

Kid couldn't hold on to the tears any longer and she let them run down her face. Serge wiped off those tears with his hands and he looked into Kid's eyes once more.

"You're the reason I go on anymore. I love you, Kid."

"I love you too Serge" She smiled.." I just wish I could say something as good as your speech."

"You don't have to. Anything you say is good to my ears."

They both leaned their faces closer and closer until the distance between them was closed and they kissed passionately. Heat had risen in their bodies. They wanted more from each other. They both yearned to be touched by the other. Serge and Kid lied down on the bed and Kid's dress was now on the floor…

Glenn was actually in tears after hearing that speech. "Good one, Serge. I wish I could say something that cool to Orlha." He dried his tears and smiled. "It's about time you told her how you felt."

He walked away to go to his room, but after taking two steps, he remembered that they were in his room! He quickly ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He then tried looking for the key to the door, but he remembered that he left it inside his room.

"No choice." Glenn continuously knocked on the door like a maniac. "Get out of my room!" He then heard moans and they sounded a lot like Kid's. Glenn's eyes widened. "OPEN UP THIS INSTANT!"

Serge and Kid heard the noise but that didn't stop them.

"Fine then!" He took out his Einlanzers and they began to glow with green energy. Orlha saw this as she was going to see how everything was. She grabbed Glenn and slapped him in the face until he came to his senses.

"What the hell are you doing!?" she yelled. "I thought you were trying to get them together, not blow them up!"

Glenn rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry."

Orlha sighed. "You have been doing that a lot, haven't you?"

"Sorta."

"Well then…" Her voice was filled with seductiveness. "How about I help relieve you of some of that stress?"

Glenn smirked and held Orlha in his arms. "Sure, but where?"

"Karsh's room." Glenn raised an eyebrow. "He's busy getting chased by Masa and Mune again. Something about taking the last cupcake or something. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Okay! Odds are he wouldn't mind anyway, right?"

"Right!" And with that, they headed off towards Karsh's room.

3 hours later in Glenn's room…

Serge and Kid laid on the bed with a blanket over them. They were drenched with sweat and fatigue. They both looked at each other and kissed again.

"Good to have you back."

"Good to be back. And happy birthday Serge!" She kissed him again.

"Thanks. This really is the best present I have ever gotten." He kissed her passionately and heat stirred in both of them once more. They separated and Serge smirked. "Again?"

Kid smirked as well. "Lucky for you, it's your birthday."

They went under the covers and repeated their act all over again.

They were finally together and now that there was no more evil, nothing would ever separate them again. Serge thought about what to give Kid for her birthday. Maybe she would like an engagement ring…

As for Glenn and Orlha…

They were lying down on Karsh's bed with a blanket over them after relieving some 'stress.'

"So tell me what they said if it made you so teary eyed."

"Well," Glenn put his arm around Orlha. "Serge said…"

He was interrupted when Karsh busted through the door.

"What the hell!?"

Orlha tried to cover herself with the blanket even more. Karsh's eye was twitching and he looked lik he was about to kill Glenn.

"GLENN!!!!!!"

Glenn said the only thought that came to his head. "Oh shit…"

THE END

Lynx: Or is it? Lynx is then shot by Dante

Dante: Yeah, it's over. Sweet Dreams!

I hope you all enjoyed that story. I decided to write this story because:

1. Not enough Kirges.

2. This idea would not leave me alone! I became determined to finish it.

Anyway, I also decided to post this story on December 4th because it's my birthday so I'm now 18.

And what do I want from my readers on my birthday? That's easy…**REVIEWS**


End file.
